Who Let the Dogs Out?
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Who Let the Dogs Out? (Just Dance Kids). For the Smurfs parody, see Who Let the Smurfs Out?. (DLC) (Kids Mode) |artist = ( ) (The Sunlight Shakers) |tvfilm = |year = 2000 |dlc = January 18, 2012 (JD3) |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''JD:GH'') Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 |nosm = 3 (JD) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Crimson (JD) (JD3/JD:GH) (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Arrows) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 73 (JD) 82 (JD3/''JD:GH'') 109 (Remake) |kcal = 22 |dura = 3:16 |nowc = DogsOut |audio = |perf = Main Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |from = album }} "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by is featured on , (as a downlodable track), , , , and (in Kids Mode). The song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers in all appearances except for and the Xbox 360 version of . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is dressed up as a male dog. The dog costume is a dalmatian dog with a red shirt, black shoes, and red sunglasses, alongside a bone chain. The dancer's costume has light-yellow fur. Starting in , his fur is a creamier white. Remake Not much was changed in the remake, however, his outlines are in higher definition. dogsout_coach_1@2x.png|Original Dogsout coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background consists of a room with black floor that reflects the light blue wall, which has a blue line at the bottom that fades to black towards the sides, several clouds on the sides and semi-transparent bones that fly from one side to another horizontally. / (Wii) On the Wii version of and , the room is much lighter, the clouds (some of which emerge from the floor) are more numerous and swing up and down, and the bones are tridimensional and fly in many directions. In the chorus, five teal blue dog pawprints light up whenever barking sounds can be heard; they disappear in the verses, where two other pawrints light up on the sides of the screen whenever "Hah, ho, yippie-yi-yo" is sung. / (Xbox 360) On the Xbox 360 version of and , there are much more bones, which are now in shades of blue, in 2D and with a thin black outline; they get bigger whenever barking sounds can be heard, and some of then fly in front of the coach. The room now has a thick blue line at the bottom of the wall and in front of it (similar to the version), which has a light blue music spectrogram in the chorus; besides, white pawprints fade in slowly in random places on the floor, and the clouds are much bigger and move to the right slowly. Remake The remake is based off the Wii version of and . At the beginning, the screen fades in with a dog pawprint silhouette transition that goes from left to right. The room is darker and with a light blue circular gradient in the middle of the wall, the bones have a more tridimensional effect and the pawprints on the wall appear more quickly and are more luminous. At the end of the routine, the same fading transition from the beginning is used. Shake Moves There are 3 Shake Moves in : Shake Move 1: Swing your arms up and then down. Shake Moves 2 and 3: Quickly bring your right arm up and your left arm up consecutively. Shake Move 3 is done for a longer time. Dogsout sm 1.jpeg|All Shake Moves Dogsout sm 1.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game Dogsout sm 2.gif|Shake Move 2 in-game Dogsout sm 3.gif|Shake Move 3 in-game Gold Moves Starting with , there are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your elbows and shake your arms fast. DogsOut jd3 gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (JD3/JD:GH) DogsOut jdnow gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) DogsOut gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Copacabana'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Super Bass'' *''Teacher'' (Costume Party) *''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves: *Barking Mad *Beethoven *Dog Call *Dog Fight *Dog Lock *Funny Dog *Kennel Party Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * 1'' *Beastly Beats * ''1 *Beastly Beats *Beastly Beats *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *From onward, is covered by The Sunlight Shakers. **However, on the Xbox 360 version of , the song is not covered. *Throughout every game the song is featured in, there are a few changes in the lyrics. **In all the games, the first letter of some words are capitalized for an unknown reason. **In every game after , the lines "Infested mongrel", "It s part of the Party", and "Oh doggy hold it" have an exclamation point at the end of the line. **Before the remake, the first time "A doggy is nuttin " is sung, the lyric appears as "Say/A doggy is nuttin'". **In every game after , the first time "Oh doggy hold ya bone" is sung, there is no space between the words "ya " and "bone", making the line read "Oh doggy hold ya'bone". **In a few lyrics for in and , there is a full stop at the end of the lines, making them read "Who let the dogs out.". This only happens during the second, third, and fourth times in which the lyrics are sung. In the other times when it is sung, it says “Who let the dogs out” without the full stop. ***This only happens on the Wii version of both games. **Before the remake, a few lyrics read "I tell the fellas"/"Start the name callin ". In the remake, this line is written as "Until the fellas"/"Start the name callin ". **The version has a lyric that reads "Walkin Through the place that/Digi-Man is breakin it down?". Before the remake, the question mark is gone, and there is no space between "breakin " and "it", making the lyric read as "Walkin Through the place/That Digi-Man is breakin it down". In the remake, the word "That" is gone, so the lyric reads "Walkin Through the place/Digi-Man is breakin it down". Routine *The dancer s head is visible in the mouth of the dog mask. *In , the coach s costume was white, but it was changed into a yellow tone. Later remakes are based on this Beta element. **This is the first routine in the series to utilise a formerly unused element in its remake. *The short gameplay for this routine was the first gameplay video to be uploaded on the American Just Dance YouTube channel.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eIq7cAXbFxs *This is the second coach with yellow skin in the series, after Hot N Cold. *At the beginning of the routine in and , some quiet barking noises and a police siren can be heard. *There is an avatar of the dancer available in . It is unlockable only in July. **The avatar is also available on , but only if you have saved data from the previous games. *In the remake, the Gold Move pictogram is reversed. Gallery Game Files Dogsout jd1_cover generic.png|'' '' Dogsout jd3_cover generic.jpg|'' '' ( / ) Dogsout jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Dogsout thumb@2x glitch.jpg|'' '' (Glitched icon) Dogsout cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) DogsOut_cover_albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Dogsout cover albumbkg.png| album background Dogsout banner bkg.png| menu banner DogsOut_map_bkg.png| map background Dogsout jdnow cover.jpg| cover DogsOut_Cover_1024.png| cover Dogsout jd4 ava.png|Avatar on Dogsout jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Dogsout jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Dogsout golden ava.png|Golden avatar Dogsout diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Dogsout pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dogsout_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu Dogsout jd3 menu xbox.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Dogsout jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Dogsout jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Dogsout jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) DogsOut.jpg| gameplay Beta Elements 0110421458713918c59a6f96bfcd66c1s39024_wii_7.jpg|Beta gameplay Others Who_let_the_dogs_out_lyrics_error.jpg|Lyrics error Videos Official Music Video Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p The Sunlight Shakers - Who Let The Dogs Out Teasers Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Who Let the Dogs Out - The Sunlight Shakers - 100% Perfect FC 14 Just Dance 2017 Who Let The Dogs Out - 5* Stars Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Who Let The Dogs Out by The Sunlight Shakers (PS Move) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance (Extraction) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Who Let the Dogs Out? ru:Who Let the Dogs Out? tr:Who Let the Dogs Out? es:Who Let the Dogs Out? pl:Who Let the Dogs Out? Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Kids Mode Category:Shortened Songs